


Sweet (On You)

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [58]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has never tried Jelly Babies before. This is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet (On You)

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #30

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=97543_6951.jpg)

 

”Try this one!”

Rose made a face. ”No, thank-you”

”Why not?”

”Well, for one, it’s bright pink.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. ”You love pink.”

“Not if it’s food, no.”

“So you’re telling me that you are willing to drink beef-milkshake, but you can’t put a single, tiny little confection that has a slightly tint of pink in your mouth?”

Rose blinked. “Exactly.”

“That is… that’s….” he gaped at her. “Rose Tyler….”

“Yes?”

“Please?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Pretty please?”

“Still no.”

The Doctor sighed. “Okay, then how about one of the blue ones?” he asked, holding up the sweet in question. Rose gave it a dubious look.

“I’m not sure…”

“Rose!” The Doctor sighed in exasperation. “Just eat the damn Jelly Baby.”

“Fine,” she muttered, taking it and popping it into her mouth.

“Now chew.”

“I got that part, thanks,” she muttered, teeth grinding down on the sugary sweet. “It’s…”

“Brilliant? Fantastic? Amazing?”

“It’s alright.”

The Doctor sighed. “You’re impossible.”


End file.
